With the development of technology, a display device having a display panel is applied more and more widely, and more and more requirements for the display panel, including the appearance of the display panel are proposed, in addition to conventional performances such as a large size and a high definition of the display panel. Therefore, non-rectangular display panels are developed.
Due to the non-rectangular display panels, the display panels no longer have only a conventional rectangular structure, which not only leads to the diverse display effect, but also leads to the display panels being more and more widely. The display panels are already applied to wearable electronic devices such as a watch, glasses, or a smart bracelet. Multiple sub-pixel units are generally arranged on the display panel. In a case that the display panel is of a non-rectangular shape, for example, including an arc-shaped edge, the number of sub-pixel units at the arc-shaped edge is different from the number of sub-pixel units at a non-arc-shaped edge, and a load in a region of the arc-shaped edge is different from a load in a region of the non-arc-shaped edge, resulting in non-uniform brightness of the display panel.